This invention relates to an improved steering mechanism for use in association with a wheelchair and, in particular, to a hand operated steering mechanism that allows the chair to be propelled and directed along a desired path of travel by a person having responsive use of only one arm.
Many people who are required to use a wheelchair suffer from a disability that has denied them the normal use of one arm and, oftentimes, both legs. Consequently, coordinating the moving and steering of the chair becomes an extremely difficult task. As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,810,658 and 3,017,199, steering devices have been devised for use in conjunction with wheelchairs wherein the patient is able to position the front casters using one leg. Generally, the leg operated steering device involves an upraised column that is adapted to embrace the upper part of the user's leg. A tie rod is secured to the lower part of the column with the ends of the rod being attached to both casters.
Although these leg operated steering devices do solve a longstanding problem in the art, they nevertheless have certain disadvantages associated therewith. In the event one of the swivel-mounted casters strikes an obstruction, such as a stone or a curb, the casters will be quickly turned away from their intended path of travel. This impact-like motion can be translated through the steering mechanism to the patient's leg. It should also be noted that the tie rod connecting the two casters is normally a continuous bar that prevents the chair from being folded. Lastly, many people needing a wheelchair simply do not have the leg response or strength required to operate the steering device.